


Tonight But Not Only Tonight

by athnesnea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athnesnea/pseuds/athnesnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secara tidak sadar, entah sejak kapan Ezequiel Garay telah menjadi fantasiku. Aku memimpikannya, aku ingin bersamanya—ingin terlelap dalam dekap hangatnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight But Not Only Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Porn Without Plot.  
> Saya telah memperingatkan, yang dibawah umur dan merasa tidak menyukai Lemon harap segera menekan tombol back.
> 
> Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Karin, Happy Belated Birthday, dear~  
> Maaf ya giftnya telat. Sebelumnya bingung mau bikin apa, apalagi dalam kondisi writer block. Dan kepikiran yang mudah dan cepet (meski jadinya juga lama) ya bikin ini aja.
> 
> Sekali lagi.. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KARIN TATIANA!

Aku tidak pernah berfikir tentang orang ini sebelumnya. Bukan berfikir sebenarnya, tapi keberadaannya saja seperti sambil lalu. Dia hanya seperti sebatang rumput kecil diluasnya Estadio Santiago Bernabeu. Seandainya dia bukan substitute, dan selalu menjadi starter, mungkin aku akan lebih mengenalnya.

Tapi walaupun dia lebih sering duduk di bench, mengunggu dengan harap dalam lima atau sepuluh menit terakhir akan diturunkan. Dia—akhirnya menyita perhatianku.

Dia terlihat termenung, menatap lurus pada lapangan, mengikuti kemana bola bergulir berpindah dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain. Kilau matanya memancarkan keinginan yang kuat untuk berada di sana—di tengah lapangan. Membantu pertahanan, menghalau bola yang digiring striker lawan.

Namun ada pula kilau sedih yang sedikit menguar, ada keinginan untuknya pergi dari tempat ini. Menuju ke mana pun, menuju tempat yang menjajikan starting eleven untuknya. Dia bosan—bosan menunggu ketidakpastian, di sampingnya selalu duduk Raul Albiol dan Alvaro Arbeloa—sekelas mereka saja sebagai cadangan, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Lalu bagaimana pula dia akan menjadi pemain hebat kalau waktunya hanya habis untuk duduk sepanjang musim?

Bukan—aku bukan menyimpulkan ini dari sekilas pandang saja. Pada akhirnya aku tahu siapa dia, aku membaca statistiknya. Dia—Ezequiel Marcelo Garay, defender, Argentina.

Aku tidak begitu memahami getaran apa yang terjadi pada diriku saat melihatnya, saat pandangannya terarah padaku, dan dia tertawa lepas. Saat itu aku merasa ada energi hangat yang memenuhi diriku.

Setiap inci dari tubuhnya membuatku tegang. Pancaran matanya yang tajam dan dalam, rambutnya yang selegam malam, rambut-rambut yang tumbuh di dagunya—yang terlihat tipis rapi, lalu bibirnya—aku ingin mengulum bibir itu. Merasakannya dengan bibirku, mengecap rasa apapun yang berada di sana.

Secara tidak sadar, entah sejak kapan Eze telah menjadi fantasiku. Aku memimpikannya, aku ingin bersamanya—ingin terlelap dalam dekap hangatnya.

Dan di sinilah aku berada—Bernabeu. Aku suka sekali berada di sini, berbaring di rerumputan hijau segar dan sedikit basah. Ya, tidak bisa aku katakan apa hubunganku dengan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Tapi aku mempunyai akses penuh untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Tapi itu tidak penting, hal yang lebih penting sedang terjadi sekarang. Tolong jangan bangunkan aku jika aku sedang bermimpi. Aku tidak menyadari kapan dia datang, yang ada dia sudah duduk di sebelahku.

Ezequiel Garay—ya dia. Dia menyapaku. Dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum meski terlihat agak malu-malu. Mungkin dia tahu siapa aku, jadi apa perlu basa-basi untuk saling berkenalan? Tidak perlu, bukan?

Aku tidak peduli lagi. Tidak peduli sekali pun aku sudah terikat dengan orang lain—atau justru dia yang telah memiliki seseorang. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak pesonanya. Aku tidak bisa—seluruh tubunya membuat tubuhku bereaksi—panas.

Aku membuat hubungan yang begitu rumit, aku menjalin cinta dengannya. Cinta yang penuh gairah, Eze bisa membuatku terangsang hanya dengan memamerkan kulit tannya. Warna kulit yang begitu eksotis, memang terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitku. Tapi sungguh, aku menginginkan warna itu bersatu dengan tubuhku.

Jika kesempatan itu datang, aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan membuangnya begitu saja. Aku menantikannya—sangat.

Kali ini Eze terlihat begitu babagia setelah menjalani pertandingan, bagaimana tidak jika coach percaya padanya menjadi starter dan bermain full 45x2. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk duduk santai di bench, itu membuat moodnya melambung.

Lalu bersamaku pada akhirnya. Dia yang memintaku menemaninya untuk menghabiskan malam. Meski aku tidak akan meminta lebih, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan ternyata lebih dari apa yang menjadi harapan.

Jauh dari kota Madrid yang seperti tak pernah mati, selalu ada yang terbangun meski hari sudah menginjak begitu larut, yang bahkan pagi hampir menjelang. Ya, jauh dari keramaian itu aku terbaring pasrah dalam kungkungannya. Eze mencumbu seluruh tubuhku, meraba semua yang bisa dicapanya meski pembungkus raga masih melekat sempuna. Dia tergesa, tapi seakan tak ingin membuka cepat-cepat apa yang akan dimilikinya.

“Eze..” aku menggumamkan namanya, suaraku bergetar parau dan tubuhku mulai menggeliat.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum kecil, mungkin dia senang dengan ekspresiku, dia berhasil memancing napsuku apalagi dia sama sekali tidak berhenti menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif dalam diriku.

“Emmmhh.. Eze..” napasku mulai memburu, namun tidak bisa aku kejar karena dia telah mengunci bibirku. Pelan lumatannya begitu lembut, mengulum bibirku dengan sedikit takanan. Aku tidak menolaknya, namun menerimananya dengan membuka mulut, mengijinkan lidahnya untuk menjelajah langsung.

Hanya dengan berciman saja, aku telah merasa basah. Lidahnya yang membelit lidahku semakin membuatku gelisah, aku terperangkap dalam aroma tubuhnya yang begitu maskulin, aroma yang membuat indra penciumanku ingin selalu membauinya.

Dia mengangkatku ke pangkuannya, masih dengan terus melanjutkan lumatan yang semakin panas, bibirnya yang basah terus bergerak. Sementara di bawah aku merasakan tekanan. Eze semakin merapatkan diri, dia menekan ketegangannya yang mulai mengeras itu ke perutku.

Ciuman yang tadi sama sekali belum berhenti, aku pun tidak hanya diam menerima, aku mengulum bibirnya—bertukar saliva. Lidah yang bertemu bertautan, gigitan ringan juga sesekali terjadi. Semakin lama, semakin terlarut. Eze kembali menyentuhku, mungkin desah nafasku yang didengarnya semakin membuatnya bersemangat untuk mencumbuku.

Bibirnya mulai turun, menciumi leherku. Sedangkan tangannya menyusup dari balik kaos yang aku kenakan, membelai titik sensitif di dada kiriku. Sejenak aku terkesiap saat menyadari sebelah tangan Eze membuka kancing jeansku dan menyusup masuk.

Lenguhaku pasti terdengar keras, aku mendongakkan kepala dan memejamkan mata begitu erat. Pinggulku sedikit bergerak, sentuhan kecilnya di bagian selatan tubuhku membuatku mengejang.

Ledakan kenikmatan yang datang perlahan ini, aku belum merasakan yang seindah ini sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya perasaanku menuntut untuk mengapai lebih banyak.

Eze kembali membaringkanku. Punggungku tertekan lembut karena dia tidak benar-benar menindihku. Dengan tangannya menumpu di samping kepalaku, menyangga berat badannya. Tanganku meraih tengkuknya, membelainya pelan.

Kami kembali berciuman. Dan tangan Eze bergerak turun, menyusuri pahaku lalu menarik turun jeansku yang dirasa mengganggunya. Belum terbuka seluruhnya, dia membiarkan bagian tersensitifku tetap tertutup. Eze hanya menyusup melalui sisi celana dalam hitam yang aku kenakan, menggoda bagian itu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecilnya.

Aku mengerang tertahan, gerakan Eze di bawah sana begitu lembut dan sesekali mulai menyusup ke dalam. Membuatku melebarkan paha suka rela saat merasakan sentuhan itu membawa jiwaku terbang.

“Eze!!!” Aku menjerit, menggeliat seduktif, perut dan dadaku aku lengkungkan ke atas untuk merapat padanya. Dan akhirnya dia melepas celana dalamku yang sedikit basah.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Eze melepas kaos yang aku kenakan, sekaligus bra yang melekat di sana. Aku melenguh, mencengkeram bed cover begitu erat saat dia langsung menunduk untuk mengecup payudaraku yang sudah sedemikan mengencang, hangat lidahnya membelai ujungnya yang sensitif, dan rambut di dagunya menggelitikku. Sedangkan jemari Eze yang bebas kembali memanja di bawah. Aku kembali menjerit kecil diikuti tubuhku yang mengejang.

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir di bagian bawah tubuhku, membasahi dinding-dinding yang sebenarnya telah siap menerima keberadaan Eze di sana.

Dan aku menyadari sesuatu, Eze masih berpakaian lengkap. Aku mengambil inisiatif, membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja putihnya, tanganku sedikit gemetar saat membuka kancing dan menarik zipper dari celana panjangnya.

Damn! Dia—kesejatiannya begitu tegang. Ragu aku meraihnya, aku pun ingin merasakan—meletakkan tanganku di sana, ingin menghangatkan laki-laki yang begitu aku inginkan ini. Dia melenguh, suaranya membawa getar tersendiri untukku.

“—Eze.. Kau menakjubkan..” pelan aku mengatakannya, mengamati tubuh tannya yang atletis. Dada bidang yang berkilat dengan butir keringat mengalir pelan, juga perutnya yang rata dengan otot yang terbentuk indah meski tidak begitu menonjol.

Tubuhku dan tubuh Eze menempel erat, saling mencumbu setiap bagian yang dapat terjangkau. Deru napasku cepat, begitu pula dengannya, semakin tinggi hasrat, semakin keras terdengar—semakin mengiring menuju puncak.

Eze beringsut, mengambil posisi di hadapan pahaku yang sebelumnya telah dibukanya lebar. Menyentuhkan kesejatiaanya dengan milikku. Menggesekkannya di sepanjang labia. Sungguh, aku begitu tegang, sensasi yang lain lagi membuatku tercekat, membayangkan dia akan masuk ke tubuhku membuat darahku berdesir.

“Sayang, boleh aku—”

Aku mengangguk, “Lakukan, Eze.. Buat aku merasakanmu seutuhnya.”

Tidak mau tergesa, Eze mulai mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Pelan, dan mulai ditambahkan sedikit tenaga untuk mendorong seutuhnya.  
Aku merasakan desakan asing, lalu bangkit, sentengah duduk. Wajahku yang sudah merona semakin memerah melihat apa yang Eze lakukan. Tapi aku tidak mau melawatkannya.

Sejenak aku memejamkan mataku, dan tangan Eze mendorongku untuk kembali berbaring. Dia memajukan dadanya untuk bisa menindihku, lalu menyusupkan tangannya ke belakang. Sambil memelukku erat, Eze menarik mundur miliknya untuk kemudian dihentakkan keras. Sekali gerak.

“Aaaahhh.. Eze.. Eze!!” aku mencengkeram punggungnya, ukurannya memenuhi diriku. Meskipun dia belum bergerak lagi, namun denyutnya membuatku semakin panas.

Dan saat dia mulai bergerak—konstan, aku hanya bisa menggigit bagian bawah bibirku. Setiap tarikan dan dorongannya begitu kuat, membawa tubuhku untuk menyapa batas terjauh yang tidak pernah diperkirakan.

Erang, lenguh, dan desah.. Aku mendengarnya bersahutan antara suaraku dan suara Eze. Suara-suara itu terdengar membakar—terdengar semakin cepat mengikuti detak jantung dan hentakan yang Eze lakukan. Aku tidak peduli, aku ataukah dia yang akan sampai pada puncak terlebih dahulu. Yang aku tahu aku sangat menikmatinya, dan tidak ingin ini berakhir.

“Eze.. Aku—”

Ya, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku merasakan sensasi yang mengalir cepat dari bagian bawah tulang belakangku, terus menuju ke otak dan langsung menjadi ledakan besar di sana. Dan Eze membuatku semakin lepas, dia menghujamkan kesejatiannya begitu dalam. Memberiku kejutan tambahan yang membuat mataku menggelap, tubuhku melepaskan energi kenikmatan, mengangkatku naik selama sekian detik.

Dan pelepasanku membawa Eze sampai pada batasnya, hanya beberapa kali lagi dia bergerak kemudian menyusul mencapai puncak. Dia tumpahkan sari dirinya dan aku mengerang, menarik tubuhnya—memeluk Eze erat saat hangat sari dirinya mengalir dalam rahimku.

“Eze..” Aku memeluknya erat, dia masih menindihku. Deru nafasnya terdengar memburu di telingaku, dan aku melenguh lagi saat dia memisahkan diri.

“You’re so damn pretty..” Eze membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingku, lalu menarikku ke pelukannya, mengecup pucuk kepalaku berkali-kali.

Lelap yang akhirnya menjemput, energi yang dia keluarkan tentu tidak sedikit. Wajahnya yang pulas itu, membuatku tersenyum. Pelan aku membelai wajahnya, menyeka sedikit keringat yang masih tersisa di pelipisnya.

—Dan aku tidak berani berharap lebih dari ini, Eze telah memberiku segalanya. Tentu aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Aku menginginkannya, begitupula dengannya yang juga selalu menginginkanku.

Ini bukan hal terakhir, bukan pula hanya semalam tanpa kelanjutan.

“I love you, Ezequiel Garay..”

  
**/Selesai/**   



End file.
